The genius' tears
by Inu no youkai
Summary: Shiraishi found Fuji sobbing against a tree in the park. Will love blossom or will our genius push Shiraishi away? Find out in this short one-shot.


HI AGAIN! Writing a lot during the 4-day holiday while I have the chance to. Still, I don't want to go back to school! So busy nowadays! AH! Anyway, this is about Fuji and Shiraishi after Fuji's loss to Shiraishi in the Semi-finals, a bit of OOCness. Love the pairing! They are both soo perfect together! KYA! *fangirl mode*

Disclaimer: I wish I did soooo much but sadly as usual, I don't.

Hope you like!

Fuji sat under a cherry blossom tree, tears running down his cheeks yet not making a single sound. He lost to Shiraishi, for the first time in his life, he lost. Not only that, the victory that his school got was not thanks to him. He, in fact, worsened the situation, or at least that's what he thought. Him, the genius of Seigaku, lost. Now, he hated the word 'lost'. Well, Shiraishi is strong, he won't deny that. There's no point. Now, he knows how it feel to have lost, he felt so fed up with himself, felt like punching something, anything. Instead, he just buried his head in his knees and sobbed out loud. After this, he would go and train, he promised to himself, to get stronger.

Shiraishi was strolling in the park, enjoying the feel of the wind on his cheeks. Oh, the semi-finals was not as easy as he thought, Fuji Syusuke was a wondrous opponent, not giving up even until the last moment. 'I want to challenge him again if possible.' Suddenly, his sharp ears caught a sound. A sound that sounds oh-so-familiar like someone sobbing. That's got to be it, he decided. He followed the sound and whadda ya know, to his surprise, to find the person who was just on his mind crying his heart out against a cherry blossom tree. That was when Shiraishi realized how fragile Fuji actually is on the inside although he's sadistic and strong on the outside.

"Uh… Fuji, what are you doing here? Did something happen? Wait, you're still upset about the match aren't you? Well, if that's the case then I'm sorry. But seriously, did something really bad happen? Do you want to tell me about it or do you want me to leave you alone? Oh wait, it's better if you're alone because you might still angry about the match. But still, I can't ignore someone who's crying," Shiraishi blabbed out, blushing. Fuji barely heard him. Then, he looked up and Shiraishi got a clear view of his clear blue eyes and streaks of tears on his face.

"Oh Shiraishi, sorry, did you say something? I didn't quite catch that," Fuji said, furiously rubbing at the tears threatening to fall, then adverting back to his normal mask and smiled, albeit the fact that it was a weak, wavering smile that had no real meaning to it.

"Don't put on that smile, it's fake. It doesn't fool me a bit, since you were just crying a while ago," Shiraishi said. Fuji's smile wavers more until it completely drops and then tears started to fall again. "Is it about the match? I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault… I'm just not….strong enough, to beat you. And …. I couldn't do anything for my school. I'm so weak…" Fuji sobbed out, pouring out his worries to his former opponent. Shiraishi didn't say a word and just pulled Fuji closer to his chest. He just let Fuji cry on his chest before saying, "You're not weak. If you are weak, then many people are too. You are one of the strongest people I have ever seen, in tennis and in willpower. Look at you, putting on that fake smile to fool everyone into thinking you're alright. That takes a lot of courage and strength. However, I'll be grateful if you don't do it again. If you are sad, then just show it, at least in front of me." He stroked the prodigy's hair and tried to soothe him.

They sat there till the sun set and finally, Fuji's cries lessened to minimized sobs and then it stopped completely. Fuji thanked Shiraishi and then, Shiraishi asked him if he wanted to eat. Fuji declined but his stomach said otherwise and protested loudly. He blushed and nodded. Shiraishi just chuckled good-humoredly. He brought Fuji to a French restaurant and asked him to order. They talked and laughed and had lots of fun. In that short period of time, Shiraishi got to know the genius better and realized that Fuji really was beautiful and perfect. After that, Shiraishi and Fuji went to the beach instead of straight back home to enjoy the starry night. "It's beautiful," Fuji whispered.

"Just like you," Shiraishi said quietly. Fuji's eyes opened in shock and Shiraishi smirked.

"No one has ever said that to me before," Fuji said, tears in his eyes.

"Well, since I'm the first, would you allow me the honour to be your first kiss?" Shiraishi asked, the smirk widening when he saw the blush despite the dark sky. In spite of that, Fuji nodded and Shiraishi found his way to Fuji's lips and kissed him blissfully.

"Let's go to my house, you can sleep there," Shiraishi muttered into the kiss.

"But Yumiko will get worried, ahh.." Fuji moaned when Shiraishi snaked a tongue into his mouth and explored it.

"Don't worry. You can call her and tell her about the sleepover. I'm sure she won't mind," Shiraishi refused to let go. Fuji nodded, not having the will to fight anymore. After calling Yumiko and informing her, which she gladly agreed, hearing that Fuji got a boyfriend, they went to Shiraishi's house.

"Goodnight, Shiraishi," Fuji said silently to him against his chest.

"Goodnight, Fuji. Sweet dreams," Shiraishi said, kissing the shorter boy's forehead.

That was short! But I hope you people don't mind. I could never write very long anyway. So read and review. THANKS!


End file.
